Crippled
by littlemonkeyhands
Summary: A happy birthday turns into a deadly birthday, when the boys are kidnapped. One is dying and the other is being taught a "lesson" by their kidnappers. They escape, but it costs one of them something big. (I don't own the cover photo, i just like penguins)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back for another story! Idk how long this one is going to be….**

 **This chapter is going to be shorter than others. Probably. Idk.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Nope. Don't own anything.**

 **000**

17 year old Frank Hardy sat in the Hardy living room, listening to his 16 year old brother's laughter coming from outside. _What a day to be sick,_ Frank thought to himself, subconsciously running a hand through his hair. Today was Joe's birthday, and Frank was sick with the flu. Frank's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming into the living room. Joe's head popped into view.

"Hey, bro, how ya feeling?" Joe asked him.

"Not great, but much better than this morning."

"Cool. Wanna play a game? Chet and the others just went home, so I'm open for business!" Frank smiled and said,

"You're on bro!"

000

Fenton sat in the kitchen watching as his boys played a deadly game of chess. He laughed quietly to himself as Joe got up and started doing a victory dance when he won. Fenton looked back down to the folder on the table. It was a new case that had come in today. Fenton had decided to wait until all of Joe's friends went home to tell the boys, because he didn't want to interrupt Joe's birthday party. He was unhappy even making the boys go on a case today, because one, it was Joe's birthday, and two, Frank was just getting over the flu. But it had to be done. It was a simple case, really, all they had to do was expose and capture a small gang that was forming. Easy…. Right?

000

Joe was having a great birthday up until his dad gave him a case. Not that he didn't want the case or anything, but it was his birthday, and the case should have been able to wait till tomorrow. But no, now they were halfway across Bayport in their family van, driving toward an abandon warehouse to go catch some bad guys with a sick brother. Frank had assured Joe that he really wasn't that sick, but as if on cue, Frank broke out into fit of coughing. Joe was broken out of his train of thought when Frank, who was in the passenger seat in the van said,

"Turn left here. Wait, no, Turn right. I think."

"You THINK? What happens if we end up going the wrong way, and miss the meeting?" Frank looked at him quizzically, then asked,

"Meeting? More like gang drug deal, take this seriously, Joe, this could be dangerous."

"Well, you can't have fun and live your life in fear at the same time." Frank, now exasperated, said,

"You know what I mean! What has gotten in to you?!" Joe sighed and said,

"I don't know, I just really don't wanna do a case on my birthday." Frank, anger already gone away, said,

"Yeah, I get you on that, but don't worry, it's just a small-" Frank never got to finish his sentence because of the semi-truck that rammed into the side of their car.

000

Hank Roland watched the van get smashed, then roll over and over again. Jack Bailey, who was beside him, in the passenger seat of the semi that they had stolen, smiled as he heard the sickening crunch.

"Alright," said Hank, "Which one do we get?"

"Both of them! Boss likes it when we get two of them, because then he has a choice of what one he wants." Hank nodded and proceeded to get out of the truck. He walked to the van, Jack right on his heels. They had only gone a couple steps, when a boy crawled out of the van, staggering slightly and holding his arm which had a cut on it. The boy only walked a couple steps before he noticed Jack and Hank, and his eyes widened. Jack smiled at him, then said,

"Come with us willing kid, or were gonna have to take you forcefully," He pointed to the car, and said, "You and your friend." The boy shook his head and said,

"No. You won't touch him. Or me." The boy took a fighting stance. Hank rolled his eyes and whipped out a gun. He pointed at the kid, then said,

"With me. Now." The boy shook his head again, his eyes narrowed as he said,

"As I told you before, you won't take me or my….um…. friend." Hank sighed and pulled the trigger. There was a moment of shock on the boy's face before he collapsed to the ground. Jack nodded at him then said,

"I got this one. You get the one in the car." Hank smiled at Jack then proceeded to go to the van and pulled out the other boy, who had a huge gash on his head. Hank carried the boy to the car, and started to tie him up. Jack looked the boy over and said,

"That's a nasty gash on his forehead. When he wakes up he is probably going to have a very bad headache. And a concussion." Hank finished tying him up then threw him in the back of the truck with the other. He locked the doors, then climbed into the driver's seat once more. Jack climbed in beside him, nodded and said,

"Job well done."

000

 **SOOOO….. WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

 **Tell me in the comments!**

 **Any suggestions? Again, in the comments!**

 **Thanks for reading?**

 **~LittleMonkeyHands**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! New Chapter! YAY!**

 **Sorry that it was a long wait, but that will probably how it will be cuz of the fact that school is in progress.**

 **THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own the Hardy Boys. *Cries***

 **000**

Every time the truck would jolt, turn, or stop, would bring Frank another spasm of pain, another cry coming from his lips. He remembered somewhere that being shot wasn't really that painful, it was more the shock. Frank now knew that that was false. Being shot _hurt_ , probably more than anything he had been through. It didn't help that he was trying to stop the bleeding by pressing his blood-soaked shirt against the wound. _At least it didn't hit an artery or something major,_ Frank thought to himself, looking at the wound on the right side of his abdomen. He lifted his head with effort to look at his younger brother who was sprawled across the other half of the truck, motionless. _He must have hit his head pretty hard,_ Frank thought with concern, before moaning as they hit a bump on the road. Frank felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. _NO! I can't pass out now,_ was Franks last thought before darkness overtook him.

000

Fenton smiled to himself as he did the dishes. There wasn't many, because he was the only one home. The boys were gone on a case, and would probably be back in three days, and Laura had left shortly after the boys had, to go to a business trip. She would be back in about 2 days. That left Fenton a little alone time. He quickly finished up dishes and went and sat down on the couch with a bowl of ice cream, and flicked on the television. He watched a cooking show for a while, then turned it to the news, watching intently. Eventually, when seeing nothing new, he turned the T.V. off. He knew that he would just be saddened if he kept watching. What he didn't know is that if he would have left the television on for only a couple minutes more, he would have seen the report on the car crash that was his son's minivan.

000

Hank swung open the door to the truck. Both boys were out cold, but it looked like the one who he shot had woken up and tried to stop the bleeding. Jack came around and said,

"Alright Hank, you tend to the guy you shot and I'll tie blondie up. When I finish with him, I'll go get the boss." Hank nodded and grabbed the brown haired kid, and scooped the kid's license from his back pocket. He read it then said,

"This kid's name is Frank. Does the other have his license on him?" Jack shook his head then replied,

"No, I don't see it. Hm. Strange because he was the one driving." Hank only grunted then laid Frank out on a table and started treating his wound. It didn't look fatal, but then again, he had lost a lot of blood. Only time would tell.

000

Jack had just finished tying up the blondie, when Thomas Vick, his boss, walked in. Covering his head was a mask. He smiled when he saw the kid, then asked,

"Who is he?"

"We don't know. He didn't have any form of identification on him." Thomas nodded and said,

"Well, when he wakes I might just have to ask him. Also, I heard there was two of them. Where is the other?"

Jack didn't skipped a beat when he said,

"Dead." Thomas smiled at the blondie again then said,

"Then this one is perfect. Did you plant the laptop?" Jack smiled and said,

"Of course."

000

Ezra Collig was just finishing his evening coffee when the call came. There had been a crash on 48th and Terence. _Probably just some young kid who was out drinking or something._ He thought to himself as he drove down to the wreck. At least, he thought that until he saw the car. He knew this car. It was the Hardy's minivan. Collig whipped out his cellphone and called Fenton. He didn't pick up. Collig shoved his phone back into his pocket and ran to the scene. He would call Fenton later. What he saw made his skin crawl. It wasn't just the obvious intentional crash scene, it wasn't just the pool of blood on the ground, it wasn't just that the car was totally flipped over, and it wasn't just the fact that the boys were nowhere to be seen. It was the fact that when Collig got to the car, and he looked in, he saw a note that said, _Hope you enjoy the movie! (P.S. It's all live for your entertainment!)_ It was also that when he looked a little further, he saw a laptop computer. Its screen showed Joe, tied to a chair, thankfully looking okay, except for a large gash on the side of his head. What scared Collig even more the figure that stood in the room, walked into the picture, a mask covering his face, and said,

"Well hello there Mr. Collig."

000

 **YAY! Chapter two done!**

 **It was kind of short, sorry…..**

 **DID YOU LIKE IT? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~LittleMonkeyHands**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter! Hope you like.**

 **Thanks for all the awesome review! You guys are awesome!**

 **If I owned the Hardy Boys I would be counting my millions right now. Am I counting my millions? Nope.**

 **000**

Collig stared at the screen.

"Now, Mr. Collig, I suppose you have contacted the father?" Collig snapped back into reality and said,

"Who are you? Can you hear me?" The man on the screen laughed. It sent chills down Collig's spine.

"Why, of course I can hear you. And who am I? Well, if I told you, it would spoil all the fun!" Collig took a quick breath then asked,

"Where is Frank?" The man on the screen looked puzzled for a moment then asked,

"Is he the one with brown hair?" Collig nodded.

"That one was shot, and is now dead. Oopsie!" He laughed again. Collig gasped then said,

"We will find you!"

"No, Mr. Collig you won't." In the background, Joe started to stir. The man looked behind him and said,

"Oh, lookie here. The other one is waking up!" Collig was yelling when he said,

"IF YOU EVEN TOUCH A HAIR ON HIS HEAD-" but was interrupted by the man who said,

"You'll do what? You can't do anything!" The man walked to Joe and slapped him lightly on the face to wake him up. Joe jolted awake.

"Where am I?" Joe asked. Collig could tell that Joe had a small concussion because his speech was slurring, and he looked very confused. The man looked at Joe and said,

"We took you hostage, that's where you are. That is the only question I will answer for you. Now, you have to answer my question. What is your name?" Joe looked at him for a couple seconds then said,

"I won't tell you." The man looked at Joe for a couple seconds, then proceeded to backhand Joe across the face. Collig yelled a stream of curses at the screen. What could he do? Collig looked down at the screen, only to see the man come back to the screen, and say,

"Well, this is goodbye for now Mr. Collig, I will see you at exactly 1pm tomorrow morning. Don't be late!" The screen went black. Collig slammed the laptop shut.

000

Joe wasn't sure where he was, or who this man was, or how he got here, but what he did know, was that he hurt. It wasn't just in one spot, it was an all over ache. He dimly heard the man say something to him. Joe looked up to see the man's face only an inch away from his. The asked him again,

"Now, the screen is off so I can do whatever I want to you without complaint from anyone else. So, I will ask you again, What. Is. Your. Name?"

Joe shook his head, then asked,

"Where is Frank?" The man grinned then said,

"I won't let you see him until you tell me your name." Joe shook his head again. The man growled, then pulled out a knife and stabbed Joe in the shoulder. Joe's scream pierced the air.

"TELL ME YOU'RE NAME YOU LITTLE PUNK OR I WILL GIVE WORSE TO YOUR FRIEND." Through choked sobs, Joe managed to tell the man that his name was Joe. The man smiled then slowly removed the knife from Joe's shoulder. The man, seeing that Joe was watching him, licked the bloody blade. Joe shuddered in disgust. Joe, then said,

"I told you my name, now let me see my brother!" The man grinned at Joe, then answered,

"Sorry kid, no can do. You're….. brother? Thanks for that information, but sorry, your brother is dead."

000

Fenton got back from his late night walk, only to hear the phone ringing. He walked inside, and grabbed his phone glancing at it. _14 missed call? Wow must be important,_ Fenton thought to himself. He pressed answer and questioned,

"Hello?"

"Fenton! Oh, thank the God above! You need to get over here quick! Your boys have been kidnapped!" Fenton dropped the phone, it shattered on the floor, breaking into a million pieces, and he rushed outside, into the car and slammed on the gas.

 **000**

 **Sorry that it has been a while, but hope you like it!**

 **Don't really know if I like this chapter, but, oh well.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Leave a Review if ya want!**

 **THANKS!  
~LittleMonkeyHands**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh come on guys, did you really think that I would kill off Frank?**

 **I could never, he is my second favorite Hardy Boy! :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I don't own it…**

 **000**

Fenton arrived at the police station with a load of worse case scenarios on his mind. How could this have happened? It was only a small case, nothing that could end up like this. Fenton pushed those thoughts out of his mind, as he opened the door to the station. Collig was sitting in a chair next to the door, and the second he saw Fenton he stood up and said,

"Fenton! Thank the Lord you are here!" Fenton nodded in greeting, then asked,

"What happened? Where are the boys?" Collig shook his head sadly and answered,

"I don't know. There was reports of a car crash, so I went to check it out, and then there was this laptop there that showed Joe strapped to a chair. I don't know who the man was though. He said he would call back at one. All we can do now is wait." Fenton stood there silently, taking it all in, when suddenly, he exclaimed,

"What about Frank? Did he get away? You didn't mention him." Collig looked uncomfortable and sad for a minute, but then said softly,

"The man said that Frank was dead. I don't know if it is true or not, but that's what he said." Fenton held back tears, sitting down in a chair, and then said,

"All we can do is wait, I guess."

000

Joe's eyes widened, his fists clenched, and he shouted,

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" The man smiled then said,

"I am not, my dear child. Now, since you told me your name was Joe, I will tell you my name. My name is Thomas."

"What do you want with me and Frank?"

"I want nothing with your brother, but you on the other hand, are perfect for my plans."

"Which are?" Joe asked become uneasy. Thomas smiled and stroked Joe's face. Joe shuddered, which only made Thomas smile wider.

"Why, Joe, I enjoy breaking people."

"Physically?"

"No, mentally. Pushing someone so far that they go insane, break, and become a shell. It is quite an art, actually, and for a bonus, I get to see the parents break too. Beautiful don't you think?" Joe looked at Thomas as if he was crazy, and quite frankly Joe was pretty sure he was.

"But, why me?" Thomas nodded, then said with a smile,

"Because I have been watching you, my boy. You are a perfect subject. I think you will give me a challenge, and I do love challenges."

"You're sick."

"Now, be a good boy, or there will be consequences, and not good ones."

"You are a sick human being who killed my brother and I will never, ever, forgive me." Thomas raised an eyebrow then said with a sickly smile,

"So this is how you want to play it? Fine, have it your way. Step one in breaking someone-torture." Thomas went to a desk and pulled out a pair of pliers. He smiled, then advanced on Joe, who was glaring at Thomas with all the rage he could muster. Thomas went up to Joe and grabbed his hand, which was currently strapped to the chair. Thomas took the pliers and clamped on to one of Joe's fingernails. Joe, realizing where this was going had his eyes shut and was taking deep breaths. Thomas grinned and said,

"You ready Joe? Oh, I love this." Joe opened his eyes to give Thomas one last defiant glare. Thomas smiled widely and yanked. A strangled cry erupted from Joe's mouth as his fingernail was ripped clean off. Thomas grinned then started on the other four fingers. Joe's cries pierced through the air every time. After Joe's right hand was fingernail-less, Thomas collected the nails and put them in a clear bag. He waved it in front of Joe's face and said happily,

"A little present for Daddy!" Joe, even though tears were streaming down his face, and he was panting hard, said,

"You'll pay for killing my brother. I don't really care if you kill me, but you killed my brother, and that does not go unnoticed to me." Thomas patted Joe on the head and said with fake sympathy,

"Sure Joe, sure I will." He looked at Joe one last time, then took the bag of bloody nails, and walked out of the room.

000

Frank awoke to darkness. He was laying down, but when he tried to get up a shooting pain went through his stomach. _Oh yeah, that's right. I got shot._ Frank thought to himself. Suddenly, a door opened to his right, sending bright light into the room. The door just as quickly closed and Frank heard a voice,

"Kid, don't be alarmed. I don't really wanna hurt you. Sorry for this though." Something hard hit Franks head and an even darker black surrounded him.

 **000**

 **HALLO! Hope you enjoyed the quick update! :)**

 **YAYAYAYAYAYA Franks not dead!**

 **Leave a review if you feel like it!**

 **HAVE A GREAT DAY!**

 **~LittleMonkeyHands**


End file.
